Background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Light emitting diode (LED) devices are more efficient than most forms of widely used lamps, for example, incandescent, high-intensity discharge (HID) light sources, and the like. One advantage of using LED devices is that LEDs are more efficacious than incandescent light and more efficacious than some fluorescent and low wattage HID light sources. Another advantage of LED device usage is that the LEDs may be configured as low voltage, low energy devices. Another advantage of the LED devices is that of the longer life when compared to other light forms.
Along with these advantages, one perceived disadvantage with the LED devices is that LEDs produce heat energy during their operation. This heat energy increases the temperature of LED devices in which LEDs are in. This, in turn, may reduce the performance and life of not only the LED themselves, but of the entire LED device. Therefore, one of the primary challenges in fully commercializing LED device is the solution to the thermal management of the heat generated by the LED device in a cost-effective manner.
Therefore, there is a need for a device or an LED device for obtaining good heat management in a cost-effective manner.